The present invention relates generally to the field of power electronic devices such as those used in power conversion or applying power to motors and similar loads. More particularly, the invention relates to an extruded electrical distribution bus and associated systems and methods.
In the field of power electronic devices, a wide range of circuitry is known and currently available for transmitting, converting, producing, and applying power. Depending upon the application, such circuitry may transmit incoming power to various devices and/or convert incoming power from one form to another as needed by a load. In a typical drive system arrangement, for example, constant (or varying) frequency alternating current power (such as from a utility grid or generator) is converted to controlled frequency alternating current power to drive motors, and other loads. In this type of application, the frequency of the output power can be regulated to control the speed of the motor or other device. Further, drive system buses may transmit the power throughout the process. In a motor control center application, a bus system may facilitate transmission of power to a number of system components and devices. For example, a motor control center bus may be utilized to provide power to a drive system bus.
Circuitry such as that detailed above may be employed with differing levels of incoming power for different load requirements. For example, power may be taken from a high voltage electrical grid and converted for use with a high horse power motor or the like. Alternatively, such circuitry may be utilized to simply distribute power to different devices via a motor control center bus. Circuitry for providing such functionality is often packaged together. Indeed, electrical systems with packaged electrical and electronic components, such as drive cabinets and motor control centers, are known and in use. For example, motor control centers (MCCs) are used for power and data distribution in large industrial operations, and drive cabinets are used for power conversion and distribution. In a typical MCC and/or drive cabinet a variety of components are housed in large electrical enclosures that may be subdivided into compartments. For example, an MCC may include components such as switchgear, semiconductor power electronic circuits, programmable logic controllers (PLCs), motor controllers, and so forth. A drive cabinet may include a rectifier (converter), an inverter, transitional attachments, and so forth. Further, such electrical enclosures may include bus work that communicatively couples the components with a power source and/or other components.
Typically, an MCC or drive cabinet is connected to a main power line that provides three-phase AC power for transmission or conversion as needed by a particular load. Accordingly, the MCC or drive cabinet includes associated bus work, interconnections, and supporting structures for distribution of electrical power to the various components. Traditionally, such bus work is manufactured to a specific length with punched holes or a combination of cabling and bus work to provide for electrical transmission to components. Such bus work may be directly affixed to the cabinet by a fastener (e.g., a nut and bolt assembly) and a non-conductive standoff. Such bus work and attachment features can be complex, expensive, nonadjustable and/or difficult to configure. For example, traditional bus work may be generally cumbersome and only enable coupling of attachment features at specific locations on the bus (e.g., punched holes along the bus). Additionally, traditional bus systems and support structures require substantial changes to accommodate different amperage levels.
Accordingly, it is now recognized that it would be desirable to develop a bus system that facilitates communicative coupling to high power drives and the like in a flexible configuration, enables simplified manufacturing changes to accommodate different amperage levels and cabinet arrangements, and enables convenient coupling of attachment features at generally any location along the bus.